A differential signal typically includes two separate signals that are sent along two different signal paths. Information is read from and written to a differential signal based on comparisons between the two separate signals. The two different signal paths traversed by the two signals in a differential signal may be separate traces on or in a circuit board. The two signals in a differential signal, however, may not propagate at the same speed due to non-uniformities in the materials surrounding the traces, which may cause intra-pair skew between the two signals of the differential signal. Intra-pair skew may result in degradation and/or loss of a differential signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.